Nos amis les aliments
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Aujourd'hui nos deux héros favoris se retrouvent confrontés à une épreuve d'un tout nouveau genre!


JOYEUX ANNIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIRE MA LISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Comme tu l'auras surement compris, ceci est un modeste présent de ma petite personne pour la grande amie que tu es.

Je confesse, j'ai été bien aidé par mon amie Chaton qui m'a donné l'idée de base et quelques réparties. D'ailleurs elle te souhaite elle aussi un très bel anniversaire.

Voilà je te laisse découvrir =D

XOXOXOXOX

**-Chers téléspectateurs, chères téléspectatrices ! Nous voici en direct sur le plateau de Nos amis les aliments, l'émission de cuisine qui accueille nos plus grandes personnalités ! Aujourd'hui, nos prestigieux invités sont les héros Barnaby Brooks Junior et son coéquipier Tiger ! Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements !**

Derrière le plateau, Kotetsu et Barnaby se préparaient à entrer en scène. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard désabusé avant de poser le pied sur le plateau de l'émission.

A peine entrés dans la lumière des projecteurs qu'une nuée de hurlements les accueillit. Au premier rang, des jeunes filles surexcitées hurlaient le prénom de leur idole blond. Dans le fond de la salle, deux trois ménagères de moins de soixante ans agitaient une petite banderole aux couleurs de Tiger.

**- Bonjours messieurs, quel plaisir de vous avoir avec nous aujourd'hui !**

Petit hochement de la tête, sourire poli de la part des deux hommes.

**-Cet après-midi, votre défi sera de régaler notre jury en préparant le plat de votre choix!**

Le présentateur roux désigna quatre personnes assisses derrière une table. Tout à gauche une petite brune à l'air espiègle, une paire de lunettes violettes sur le bout du nez, faisait de l'œil au blondin. Si Barnaby s'en aperçut, il n'en montra aucun signe, se contentant de sourire poliment. A côté d'elle se tenait une jeune femme, le nez derrière un mouchoir pour cacher un début de saignement, qui posait un regard plus qu'insistant sur le brun. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de détourner le regard, apparemment peu habitué à être reluqué aussi ouvertement. A sa droite était assis le seul homme du jury, un grand brun à l'air un tantinet flippant. Seule une petite étincelle inquiétante au fond des yeux illuminait son visage. Un regard de sa part au présentateur suffit à le rendre à la limite du verdâtre, aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait promis une mort prochaine (et douloureuse à n'en pas douter). A ses côtés, une jeune fille finissait de composer le jury. Elle adressa un clin d'œil au présentateur un peu chamboulé avant de lui sourire franchement au travers de ses bouclettes. (*1)

Chacun fit un petit signe à la caméra, avant que le présentateur, ayant retrouvé contenance, ne reprenne.

**-L'épreuve dure deux heures. Vous disposez de tout l'attirail nécessaire à la cuisine, ainsi qu'aux produits que vous pouvez trouver sur votre plan de travail. Ah j'allais oublier ! Nous vous offrons aussi ces fabuleux tabliers !**

Il tendit d'abord à Barnaby un tablier rouge orné d'un joli petit lapin blond sur le ventre. Légère grimace de la part du blondin, fou rire contenu chez Kotestsu. Bunny enfila sa magnifique protection sous l'œil satisfait du rouquin, tandis que la foule se fendait de « trop mignon » en tous genres.

Puis le présentateur donna au brun le sien. Dubitatif, Tiger déplia le bout de tissu, avant de pousser un petit cri d'indignation. Sur le tablier vert, un tigre se tenait fièrement assit sur les décombres de Stern Bild City, un bandit aplati sous la patte. Fusillant du regard Bunny, qui affichait un grand sourire amusé, Kotetsu finit par nouer le tablier autours de ses reins.

**-Bien, puisque nos deux candidats sont fin prêts, l'épreuve peut commencer ! A vos fourneaux !**

Les deux coéquipiers se dirigèrent donc vers leurs plans de travail respectifs, affublés de leurs superbes tabliers.

**-Voyons voir ce que nos deux concurrents vont choisir ! **

Tiger fouillait dans les tiroirs, un air complètement dépité sur le visage.

_-Nan mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que je fous là moi… Trouvé !_

Triomphant, il sortit un paquet de riz du placard, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**-Tiger semble vouloir préparer une recette à base de riz !**

_-Normal je ne sais cuisiner que ça…_

Coup d'œil vers Barnaby, le blond avait posé sur sa table tout un tas de légumes. Malgré son air assuré, un léger tressautement transparaissait dans ses gestes.

_-Finalement, il aussi paumé que moi sous ses grands airs…_

**-Et Barnaby penche pour une… Ratatouille ?**

Tiger lâcha un soupir puis se reconcentra sur son riz. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

**-Tiger met l'eau à chauffer, plonge le riz dans la casserole ! Il cherche quelque chose et … OH une carotte ! Que va-t-il nous faire ?**

_-A ton avis… L'éplucher abruti._

Attrapant un économe trainant sur la table, Kotetsu entreprit de déshabiller le pauvre petit légume. Tout du moins essaya.

-Non mais comment vous vous y prenez pour éplucher cette carotte, il faut la traiter avec amour voyons, presque la caresser dans un doux va-et-vient !-C'était la femme à lunette qui venait d'intervenir, un air taquin sur le visage, alors que sa voisine pouffait dans son mouchoir-

_-Mais lâchez-moi la grappe ! Allez plutôt voir Bunny !_

Effectivement le blondin s'attaquait lui aussi à l'épluchage de ses légumes.

**-Alors que Tiger semble en difficulté avec sa petite carotte, Barnaby a déjà fini avec ses légumes ! Quelle rapidité, le match semble déjà joué!**

_-On juge sur la qualité je vous rappelle !_

-J'ai toujours été plus rapide que Tiger-san… Dans tous les domaines ! N'est-ce pas old-man ?

Offusqué, le brun laissa quelques secondes de répit à son légume.

_-Pas dans tous !, _un petit sourire prit place sur son visage_, Hein Bunny-chan…_

**-Ah oui lequel ? Dites-nous tout !**

_- Et bien vous parliez de va-et-vient tout à l'heure…_

-A la course ! Il est plus rapide à la course !

-Comme c'est intéressant !–ce fut le brun qui parla, arborant un air faussement aimable (comprenez _sournois_)-

Seul un grognement de la part du blondin lui répondit.

_-Fais pas cette tête Bunny… Tu veux une carotte ?_

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta carotte ?!

XOXOXOXOX

_-Franchement Bunny tu vois toujours trop gros…_

-Ca va passer !

_-C'est trop étroit. Soit pas borné tu vas te faire mal !_

-Je vous dis que, _haaan_, c'est bon ! J'ai déjà fait passer plus gros !

_-Oui mais c'était mou…_

- Vous vous sentez concerné _huum _ou quoi ?!

A moitié monté sur son plan de travail, le blond, essoufflé, poussait autant qu'il pouvait son pauvre poireau dans la fente, le secouant plus qu'autre chose.

_-Eh je voulais juste t'aider ! T'as pensé à mettre un truc pour que ça glisse mieux ?_

-Je ne vais pas mettre de l'huile dans un mixeur !

**-Barnaby semble en difficulté avec ses légumes ! Alors que Tiger attaque déjà la garniture de son riz, il n'a toujours pas entamé la cuisson ! Se pourrait-il que le vent tourne ? Vous le saurez après une courte page de publicité !**

XOXOXOXOX

-Vous aimez les nouilles ? Alors goutez celles-ci ! Je mange des Mashmapate midi et soir, et regardez-moi ! Dur comme un roc, sauvage comme un bison, fort comme Rockbison ! Mashmapate ! Les nouilles des super-héros !

XOXOXOXOX

**-Près d'une heure est déjà passée ! Barnaby a finalement réussi à hacher ses légumes. Il s'occupe désormais de leur cuisson ! Tiger à quant à lui commence à préparer sa viande !**

_-C'est de la carne votre viande ! Impossible de la couper !_

**-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Elle nous vient tout droit de l'abattoir Findus ! Certifiée viande de bœuf de première qualité ! **

-Vous voyez Tiger-san, c'est vous qui n'avez pas la main assez ferme. Il faut saisir le manche avec plus de force ! Vous n'avez rien dans le poignet décidemment !

_- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas pourtant hier, de mon poignet !_

-Un massage peut-être ? –cette fois-ci c'était la plus jeune qui avait commentée, un étrange sourire étalé sur les joues-

Une petite rougeur prit place sur le visage de Bunny. Surement de la colère.

-J'avais… mal au dos.

-Voyez-vous ça. –nouveau sourire- Barnaby ?

-Oui ?

-Y'a de la fumée qui sort de votre casserole.

Un joli juron franchit les toutes aussi jolies lèvres du lapinou, alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers ses légumes.

**-Et bien, chers membres du jury je pense que vous aurez le droit à un sympathique arrière-goût de fumé !**

XOXOXOXOX

_-Bunny !_

-Quoi ?

_-Comment on fait suer des oignons déjà ?_

-Comme vous me faîtes suer moi…

_-Euh t'es sûr ?_

-…

_-Bunny…_

_-_Quoi ?!

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça avec un oignon !_

-… Vous êtes irrécupérable…

XOXOXOXOX

**-Plus que trois quart d'heure!**

-Et ça qui ne veut pas monter !

_-La main ferme hein…_

-Il faut la fouetter plus fort voyons ! – c'était la jeune femme qui avait parlé, le mouchoir ayant enfin déserté sa jolie frimousse- Sinon ça ne montera jamais ! Une poigne rapide et forte, voilà la clef du succès !

_-Allé Bunny donne du fouet tu finiras bien par réussir ! Regarde, avec moi ça fonctionne bien !_

-Sauf que vous n'êtes pas _normal !_

-Attention à ne pas vous en mettre partout ! Ca tâche !

_-Ce que tu peux être de mauvais poil quand tu es frustré !_

-Ca sent l'expérience… -le brun avait pris la parole, et une fois n'est pas coutume, un fin sourire, qui n'augurait rien de bon, étirait ses lèvres- Une anecdote à nous offrir peut être ?

-Non !

_-Frustré je vous dis… Et tout ça pour une pauvre mayonnaise !_

Sous le regard courroucé de Barnaby, Kotetsu finit par retourner à la préparation de son plat.

XOXOXOXOX

**-Plus qu'un quart d'heure ! Sprint final pour nos deux héros qui finissent leurs préparations !**

-Tiger-san –encore une fois, la femme au mouchoir avait interpellé le brun-

_-Euh oui ?_

-Vous avez du blanc là –elle pointa le coin de sa bouche-

-Bukake ! –remarqua fort intelligemment la demoiselle à bouclettes- (*2)

**-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que veut dire « bukake » mademoiselle ?**

-Désolé, émission tout public - interrompit la femme à lunette, voyant sa cadette ouvrir la bouche pour répondre-

_-Et bien, euh, enfin… C'est la sauce crème._

Kotetsu s'essuya la bouche rapidement, le rouge transparaissant sous sa peau mate.

-Sauce crème ou autre chose…-nouvelle remarque de la jeunette, faisant glousser la femme au mouchoir-

**-Fin du temps impartiiiii !**

XOXOXOXOX

**-Et voilà mesdames et messieurs ! Nos deux concurrents ont héroïquement fini leurs plats ! Alors cher jury, prêt à la dégustation ?**

-Toute manière on a pas le choix…, soupira le brun

-Soit gentil !, l'exhorta la femme à sa gauche en lui assenant un coup de coude

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait pas faire, répliqua la bouclée, défiant le seul homme d'un sourire

**-Euh…Allô ?**

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil…

**- Les jurés ?**

-Quoi ?!–tous en chœur-

**-Voici les plats !**

Kotetsu et Bunny posèrent de concert leurs assiettes sur la table, un peu nerveux.

Dans l'assiette du plus âgé, un riz blanc accompagné de quelques carottes trônait à côté d'une viande en sauce. La recette était simple mais semblait appétissante. Dans celle du blond une salade de crudité côtoyait un petit ramequin de la mayonnaise si durement préparé.

-Barnaby… Vous nous mettez au régime ?, -la plus jeune semblait un peu dépitée- Je suis vexée !

-C'est très bon pour ce qu'on a !, assura la brune

-Pour ce que_ tu_ as, -remarque au combien sournoise du brun-

-Saligot !

**-Hahum, et si vous goutiez plutôt ?**

-Commençons par Bunny donc, intima la femme au mouchoir.

Chacun leur tours, ils prirent une bouchée de la salade. Si aucun ne se mit à vomir, seule la fervente fan (et mateuse) du blond laissa un grand sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un arrière-goût de brûlé ?

-On avait dit quoi ? Gentil !

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les commentaires négatifs ! –la porteuse de lunette avait repris la parole, fusillant le brun du regard, brun qui ne se démontait pas d'un poil- (*1bis)

-Je vous avais prévenues…

**-Barnaby ne fait pas l'unanimité on dirait ! Quand sera-t-il de Tiger ?**

Les jurés arrêtèrent de se chamailler le temps de goûter au plat du pauvre Kotetsu, qui tortillait de nervosité.

-Miam ! -la bouclée se resservit une fourchette- Excellent Tiger, vous êtes un as !

-Elle a raison, renchérit la seconde femme de ce juré de timbrée, c'est très réussi !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça la femme à lunettes, avant de se resservir une bouchée de crudité, mais comme le faisait remarquer mon cher emmerdeur…

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir –nouveau sourire plein de fiel-

- … ce n'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai !

**-On arrête de torturer nos deux participants, mesdames… et monsieur. Avez-vous un verdict ?**

-Tiger ! –le jeunette avait réagi la première, la fourchette encore à la main, manquant d'éborgner le brun dans un mouvement de bras-

-Je vote pour Bunny, déclara la fan en lançant au dénommé un regard plein de sous-entendus… Que Barnaby préféra ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis pour Tiger ! – la femme avait remis son mouchoir sur son nez, essuyant apparemment une… déconvenue-

**-Le résultat ne dépend plus que du dernier juré !**

-Et bien… je choisi Barnaby.

-Mais tu as dit que c'était brûlé !

-Yeah ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas un saligot !

-Rêve pas ! -la plus jeune c'était tourné vers l'autre femme, l'air boudeuse- Il l'a choisi juste pour conduire à un ex aequo et faire chier son monde !

-T'es juste de mauvaise foi !

-Tu parles !

**-On se calme mesdames…**

-Enfoiré !

Alors que les premières insultes fusèrent sur le plateau devant le présentateur complétement impuissant, la salle commença à bourdonner. Bientôt, deux camps se formèrent dans les gradins, débattant sur le nom du vainqueur. Pendant que certaines demoiselles quelque peu hystériques en venaient aux mains sous l'œil particulièrement fier du brun, les deux héros s'éclipsèrent rapidement du plateau, avant que tout cela ne tourne à l'émeute.

XOXOXOXOX

-_Bunny ?_

-Hum ?

-_Je vais te montrer, moi, si je n'ai pas la main assez ferme !_

-Commencez pas sans nous les garçons !

XOXOXOXOX

(*1) Je pense que la plus part d'entre vous sera passé à côté du délire sur le jury. C'est normal vous ne connaissez pas forcément ses personnes. D'ailleurs, à ceux qui pensent avoir reconnu tout ce petit monde, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos com' ! Et pour revenir à cette phrase, je vous assure que quand on connait ses gens elle prend tout son sens ! N'est-ce pas Mamoun ?

(*2) Alors pour les personnes encore pures et innocentes qui ne savent pas ce que signifie « bukake », je vais vous l'expliquer. Vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui vous explique, car Google risque de vous donner des images un peu… Choquantes. Donc voilà « bukake » est l'équivalent japonais de notre éjac'faciale. Voili voilu ~ …. …. …. Comment ça moi aussi je suis choquante ?

XOXOXOXOX

Voilà ma Lisen, je t'offre ce petit délire en espérant t'avoir fait sourire.

Joyeux anniversaire, je te souhaite tous les bonheurs du monde car tu les mérites.

Plein de poutous baveux !


End file.
